Greenleaf
by Sindarin Lady
Summary: The fate of the Firstborn was laid out in the making of middle-earth.....what if one abandoned fate and took up free will?(Rating may go up, will get MUCH more angsty and violent.I do hate summeries.)
1. Default Chapter

Greenleaf  
  
Author's Note: Hey, this is my first stab at a serious-pure-no-crossover-Lord-of-the-Ring- not-on-note-book-paper-fic...yeah, go me. And I own nothing at all, as I am not an old dead guy. From what I perceive I am very much alive and very much a girl. . And I by no means own Lord of the Rings. If I did then it would be pretty screwed up to begin with you know? And no one would read it because it would be full of dry annoying stupid humor and horribly written. The characters would be as annoying as hell and I'd be drug out into the streets and shot for unleashing such stupid stuff unto the earth, and then we'd have no Wonderful movie with Wonderful Legolas  
Ok, to Thranduil fans. In this fic I make him seem like a complete ass. Not really my fault, you write what you know and you know what you live. So.... I have no Idea as to what that was about....  
And please excuse my poor elvish, if I mess up, please tell me.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
It had begun with a leaf caught in the wind,  
And it became a tree; and the tree grew,   
Sending out innumerable branches,  
And thrusting out the most fantastic roots  
~Anonymous old guy, I think he might be dead.  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
  
Celeg nith  
  
:: Hasty Youth::  
  
  
  
Merry, young voices filled the dark dreary wood. Watching as his elder brother playfully fought with an elf his own age he let his thoughts rest for a moment, on how quiet and gray Greenwood the Great had come as of late, but thought only dwelt on that for but a moment, before it flitted off. Leaving no trace of it in his eyes, only mirth and excitement, as the two before him locked blades. One in pure jest, the other, whose mood was now in annoyance.  
  
  
  
Long pale hair danced on his shoulders as he laughed and dodged the little warrior in training's blade. Legolas looked around at the small crowd of young elves, fresh from their combat classes, who had gathered to see the two's brawl. Excited shouts and jeers filled the air, loud enough to be heard for a distance, but second in volume only to the clatter and sharp ping of blade.  
  
  
"Are you an elf or a dornhoth, (dwarf) Thalion?? Show yourself to be a warrior!" a voice called out from a sprightly dark haired male. The Elf he called to, Legolas' Brother's opponent, looked up to the voice, his eyes full of malice, and frustration.  
  
"Should you were the warrior's braid, Thalion? Nay, maybe a child's plait is more suitable for you!" another laughed, in a desperate urge to prove himself, Thalion leapt forward, sword outstretched and teeth clenched. But Conuis, Legolas' brother, nimbly sidestepped the attempt and allowed the younger dark hair elf to fall into the dust.  
  
"Tsk, tsk." Conuis tutted, shaking his head," Very un-elf like. I am begining to wonder, " he leaned down, and his long hair swept over his shoulders, a mocking grin on his face," are you related to the periannath?"(The hobbits)  
  
Thalion looked as if he were to jump up out of rage, But Conuis had his sword hilt pressed to the young one's chest. Broken pride shown in the elf's eyes, as he looked up at the crown prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas' heart went out to him, the young elf was always being picked on, as he often wore his heart upon his sleeve, which was very unusual for an Elf, who generally hid their feelings, and he was very serious about everything. But before he could decide if he felt sorry for the Elf or if he felt as if he was getting what was coming to him, he felt his best friend grab his fore arm in a mix of fear and disbelief.  
  
"Oh, he isn't going to hurt him is he?" the light haired female said in hardly a whisper. Her deep brown eyes reflected concern and worry. "Conuis! Don't' hurt him!"  
  
  
He looked up from his quarry with a grin, Morwen was his younger brother's best friend since their elfling years, and practically family. Thalion took this opportunity. Knocking the blade to the side, he to leap to his feet, and threw himself forward, locking blades again.  
Legolas grinned, as the small crowd let out an excited cry, but that wasn't what amused him. Morwen covered her eyes with her hands  
  
  
"Ohh…I can't watch!" She gasped, his friend despised conflicts, Legolas turned to her. Half of him wanted to stay and see the out come, the other half, compassionate and concerned half, would walk with his friend back to the palace. Going with the latter he lead her away from the fight. Just as their hand to hand combat instructor ran up with the archery tutor, exclaiming:  
  
"Oh my this should be good" but catching the disapproving glance of the tutor, he caught himself and corrected, "err..Stop! Stop this foolishness right now!"  
  
With a loud groan the audience broke up, leaving the Prince and young elf to be reprimanded. Seeing that he didn't miss a thing, he gladly left the scene. Also glad to be a little ahead of the others.  
  
"If you are reluctant to even witness a fight, why do you take the combat classes?" he asked, watching as Morwen placed her sword in the case strapped at her waist, fidgeting, apprehensive almost. "You don't have to, you can always choose a different path."  
  
"Iston, Legolas, iston. But I believe I fear battle and fighting, for I fear death." Seeing the look on Legolas' face she continued "Yes I know we are Immortal and stranger to illness and death, but it still happens. Men do not fear it for it is in their daily regimen, they see it day by day. But it is foreign to us, and to defeat such fear I must face it."  
  
"I hope you mean not to reside in the Halls of Mandos to overcome these fears." Legolas joked, taking his sword and swinging it in a graceful arc, slicing a single leaf from an over hanging branch.  
  
"Nay!" Morwen laughed "I mean only to face battle and death and overcome it. I only wish that there were no wars, no conflicts for us to take part in. We are immortal, we should try to make peace and prevent wars so that those who know not everlasting life will at least be able to live out a life to the full years of their kind!"  
  
"It is not our job to police the lands of Middle Earth, nin mellon." Legolas stated, watching the forest with hidden interest. As the gray shadow and gloom had fallen upon the woods again, darkening the dirt path. " It is a job to simply watch all of Mirkwood, it would be the end of all Elven kind to try and take on all darkness that threatens other lands."   
  
His voice had turned sullen, and almost sensitive on the subject. Morwen lightly touched his shoulder, sensing his inner pain. "I am sorry nin melon. I know that your father does all that he can for his kingdom. It is not his fault for these attacks. I should have not touched the subject."  
  
"He has no fault as king. His fault rests in being a father." He sighed, but then added in a lighter note. " Do not be sorry, I need to work on hiding my heart. You read me like an open book! I need to watch that, least I become like Thalion!"  
  
The pair laughed merrily as they cleared the woods and the path ended and a vast cavern on the side of a cliff came into view. Within the mouth of the cave were the long stairs leading to the great gates of the King of the Woodland realm. They climbed the steps lightly and entered into a side door, hidden skillfully in the stone, and into a dimly lit hall.  
  
" I think we will have to abandon any thoughts of leaving the shadows of the throne room today! Twill' be worth the darkness to see my brother's punishment!" Laughed the blonde haired prince, seeing that the only one in hearing range was Morwen.  
  
"It's all in due time! The last I remember he was in such trouble was when he pinched all of those garlic rosemary rolls and used them as sling-stones to attack the spiders!" she giggled, with a light smirk. The king was very fond of garlic rosemary rolls and served them at every meal and feast. Although the very odd mix tasted less than delicious, he still persisted that they were served and that his sons eat them.   
  
"I believe that we were the ones who came up with that, but Conuis was the only one caught and didn't tattle. But then after father punished him he gave me a beating that I will never forget. I swear I thought he was going to murder me on the spot, but you broke a plate over his head." He remembered, somewhat guiltily, but sent a grin in her direction. "For one against violence, you have quite a temper."  
  
"I was frightened. I have never seen anyone so bent on hurting another, his eyes were practically on fire!" She shrugged her shoulders. "And then your mother had me over a loom for a month, trying desperately to enforce the ways of a lady into my head."  
  
"I hate to admit it nin melon, but I believe that my mother has failed." Legolas said, with mock sincerity. Morwen's eyes widened with disbelief and she pulled her hand back to hit the prince.   
  
But then the soft sound of elven footsteps caught their ears, and the hurried shouts of the guards coming towards them from the heart of the palace. Before either of the two could give a questioning glance a loud tolling bell rang clear: They were under attack.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
well….a neat little chapter, not really proud of it or anything, I was going to make it longer but I figure this is a good place to stop and because we got like a foot of snow last Thursday, our internet went wonki, and I can only get on with the phone line at odd hours of the early morning. So needless to say I have time to type. Not like I have a life or anything.  
  
Ok, please review, tell me what you think of my original characters, and NO this is not going to be a Legolas/OC, I'm not good at all with romance, because….well…I've never been in love really, so I can't write it or anything, and I hate Legolas romances (unless their a one sided, as in someone else loves him and he doesn't know, or doesn't feel the same. Or a really good fic, like "the corner of my eye" by eck, were Eowyn was a shameless bitch. Or when Lego dies because Arwen's a whore. But there won't be any of the mushy love stuff. I guess this chapter was just getting to know my own characters and all. Yeah….and just for those to know. I guess I think Morwen is like what a vegetarian should be, peaceful and all. (I'm a vegetarian and not at all peaceful *shameful grin *)   
  
  
V See that button…..I dare you to push it. 


	2. Bregol nith

* *I still own nothing and will not own anything in this story unless, well unless the character isn't something Tolkein made...there...*blows raspberries in the faces of Lawyers**  
  
Reveiws:  
  
Zecorda- Glad you like it! And I have every intention to continue writing!Thanks for reveiwing! Strange name, does it have a meaning?  
  
JediKnightBalthasar- *gasp* I am not worthy!! lol,And you are right, it's mellon nin, not nin mellon, my mistake, thankyou sooo much for pointing that out. And I believe I meant it to be Legolas' brother who beat him up, not his father,because he got in trouble and Legolas didn't . but it's totally my mistake there also, shoulda made it clear. Thanks for reveiwing!And I'm taking you up on that dare!lol  
  
*~*~* Bregol nith  
  
**violent youth**  
  
Brilliant sunlight blinded Legolas momentarily as they emerged from the hidden tunnel that he had only entered moments before. The soldiers ran past him as he paused but for a moment until his eyes adjusted.  
  
A large horde of Orcs and elves fought on the stairs and path leading to the Halls of the Woodland king. He stood shocked, he had never seen or been in a real battle, and never had one been so close to his father's halls. The smells and sounds of death overwhelmed his senses. Metal struck elven steel and flesh. Arrows hummed as they flew from the trees. Battle cries of orc and elf filled the air, as did their agonized screams. A horrible smell of blood filled his nostrils, almost making him dizzy.  
  
But against his minds will, he leaped down the stairs gracefully, pulling his sword from it's sheave. And in a quick and graceful arc over his head he bore down on an orc who came up the stairs towards him. His blade slammed into the orcs skull with the force of a falling sledgehammer. Legolas continued in a fluid motion almost unaware of the orc who fell limply on the steps behind him, with blood gushing from the wound, and moved on to another opponent. Who immediatly began an assult.  
  
Legoals deflected a blow from the left and them met the orcs downward swing with an up wards one of his own, both found to be unmovable. His arm strained to overthrow the orc's constant strength. His face grimanced as his expression quickly changed to discust as the orc leaned close to his face, bared his greasy teeth and snorted.  
  
With a new found power he pushed the orcs blade to the side, the momentum carried his arm over to his side. The orc screamed with horrifying rage as he started his next awkward blow. Rage turned to a gurgling cry as black blood stained his neck and Legolas' sword.  
  
Legolas turned, slicing into the stomach of a new foe who fell easily to the ground. Legolas sensed another foe behind him, he agiliy spun on his heels. Only to stumble backwards as an orc buried a knife into his right shoulder blade. Legolas was forced to his knees, as the dagger was pushed futher in him. His mind screamed alound and he fought not to, biting his lip. His vision was blurry between tears and pain, but there was one thing that caught his eye. Blood dripped from teh orcs neck; he left his opponent too soon and now his life would be the price.  
  
The burning pain jumped up a notch as Legolas felt the knife twist in him, cutting muscle and tissue. He was unable to bare it any longer, he let out a terrible pain filled scream that seemed to please his tormentor, who wrenched the knife from his flesh.  
  
It seemed as if a veil was lifted from him, as he noticed the battle around him. The noises seemed to echo from far away in his ears and the sights seemed magnified. A score of both elf and orc remined fighting. He saw his brother as he decapitated an orc and then ran another through. His eyes trailed off and his breathing became heavy and loud in his ears. he saw Morwen, dashing up the stairs with three Elflings in frount of her who had been caught in the fight. Orcs followed them and to his mild suprize she turned and met them with her sword. A merciless fire in her red tear stained eyes.  
  
Umong the dead he spied the open unliving glazzy eyed stares of elfs and the open mouthed expression of the orcs. The ground ran with black and red blood of both races. But his eyes focused on a smallfigure on the ground. Blood spattered his ashened face and his dark hair was in what was once a child's braid, but now tangled with mud. His eyes were open and filled with terror and pain. He was not meant to die, as he was one of the first born, and even if he wasn't, he shouldn't of for his young age in his race.  
  
Legolas' mind had only trailed for a moment, trying to ignore the pain and quick fire that ran through him. But a wave of nausea came over him as the orc who still stood in frount of him drew back his arm and with a forceful swipe he cut sharply across Legolas' arms and chest, ripping cloth and skin. Legolas lurched forward but still remained on his knees, too weak with pain and blood loss to get up, of move. Shaking he looked up at his assilent, his face almost void of emotion. Only to watch the orc draw back for the final blow against the defensless elf.  
  
Raising his heavey daggerover his head, he gathered strength in his arms and with a ruthless grin he slammed forward.  
  
But the blow never finished as a high buzz filled the air and was distinctive in his ears. The arrow's flight ended shortly with a sickening thud into the orc's back and the knife flew out of his hands, and into the neck on another orc.  
  
The dead orc fell to the ground and Legolas's blurrering sight struggled to find his savior. His vision became tubeliar as his saw his father lower his bow, and turned away. The sudden wave of graditude was swiftly replaced with grief as he realized his father's expression before the world around him finally blurred out of sight and into darkness.  
  
Shame.  
  
*~*~*  
  
boy, I had such a block on this chapter and finally I started writing in Chemistry and then I've had to translate my chicken scratch, so alot of this might be sketchy, and even after that it still looks short......*sighs heavily* But it looks like a lot more if you minimize the window.*blows raspberry*Also, I don't have that much time on the computer anymore and so I won't be updating as often. But I have five more chapters outlined in detail and I have alot more to do, I plan for my next update to be pretty large when this block passes.And I DO NOT HAVE SPELL CHECKER AT THE MOMENT!!!! And please, everyone loves reveiws, tell me how screwed up this is and how much of a loser you think I am, what ever you want to give me a complex on... 


	3. Dark Maidian

Chapter 3  
  
I origionally never intended to have this chapter, but I have recently finished the Silmarillion and found that "morwen" means dark maidian, and that suddenly made my muses join forces against me and after gaging me with medicine suckers, and forced me from my death bed to write....but soon in revenge I shall compose slightly disturbing slash fics about them.....  
  
Siruis: Stick to the plot!*shoves get better bear for sore throats down her throat* And your against slash! Legolas: but your not. Siruis: and who's to beleive pretty boy isn't? Remus: *sipps tea and reads "His dark materials"* Padfoot, I suggest you refrain from calling the Elf Pretty boy, as it makes you seem gay. Legolas: wolf man has a strong point. Remus: What gives you the right to call me wolf-man? Legolas: The same right you don't have to call me The Elf.  
  
**** Morwen  
  
Dark maidian.  
  
Thunder roared overhead as the grey skies poured relentless rain. That fell in bucket fulls through the foiliage, leavign the paths muddy and puddle ridden. A pair of Elven patrolers made their rounds. The youngest of the two, a bright eyed blonde watched as the rain washed the mingling black and red blood away. Making him think somberly.  
"It seems as if all traces of the battle are now washed away. As if everything is now normal and it never happened."  
"Not all traces have been washed away, Young one", the elderly gaurd said grimly as he pointed to a sodden figure, whose cloak was long been unuseful and soaked, a wet basket of herbs lay to her side on the steps, the plants were ruined by the rain. She seemed to stare intently at a point on the ground. As she was not far off, the younger of the gaurds called out to her.  
"You there! Everyone has been ordered in to the dwellings, there was a battle here earlier you know!', he yelled but his superior placed a hand on his shoulder, his weathered eyes had caught sight of the tear streaked face, before she picked up her basket and retreated into the halls of the woodland king. the younger looked at him, questioningly.  
"She lost one today."  
"As did many" the younger rebuked.  
"If they don't greive now than they will greive forever."  
****  
Morwen Rainstar hung her sopping cloak on a hook in the infirmary ward of Thranduil's castle, putting the basket on the stone table she attempted to salvage the plants. Using her work to block her mind of other things, she gathered what herbs her thought she might use, and started her rounds. Twice she mixed up the wrong medicine and five times she had to go back and get different herbs. She finally sat down out of exasperation.  
She looked around seeing the many wounded, who rested some with their eyes open and some with their eyes closed, with aid of medicine. Her eyes wandered to a cold stone door. Behind it lay the shourded bodies of the dead. She bit her lip to stay the tears. It was hard to think of someone so close to her as being......no she wouldn't think of it.  
To distract her mind she stood up and walked around to check on the patients. She reached the end, her eyes too teary to see. She wiped them and then saw somthing that brought her from were her mind lay.  
Legolas' eyes were opened, he was out of mortal danger. A breif smile crossed her face.  
****  
Pain filled every corner of his mind, he did not care to know why it hurt, or were it came from. All he knew was that he was fully engulfed in seering pain. His mind was filled and foggy with it. He cringed at teh memory of what had happened, creating a mental block of the past.  
But from the deep unsure shadow of his mind a sad echo of song shimmered through, like a small flame in the in the coldest darkest night. His brain automatically leeched onto it, onto what little comfort it held. Until his coniousness, the song grew stronger.  
Then flaring suddenly they fell,  
down down upon the floors of hell,  
The dark and mighty head was bowed;  
the mountain top beneath a cloud  
the shoulders foundered the vast form  
crashed as in overwheling form  
huge cliffs in ruin slide and fall  
and prone lay Morgoth in his hall  
his crown there rolled upon the ground  
a wheel of thunder, then all sound  
died, and silence grew as deep  
As were the heart of Earth asleep  
Beneath the vast and empty throne  
the adders lay like twisted stone  
the wolves like coupes foul were strewn  
And there Beren deep in swoon',  
no thought, no dream nor shadow blind  
moved in the darkness of his mind....  
  
"What are you singing?", his weak and wispy voice called out, the singing stopped in almost an embarressed silence.  
"A little of the Lay of Leithian,"Legolas' vision cleared from it's fuzzyness to see his friend, Morwen, palefaced and with a mournful voice, she had busied herself withsweeping the infirmary, "It's great to see that your finally awake. We've all been worried, your mother didn't even leave your side. I'll be back soon, going to get more.......something..."  
Morwen left th einfirmary, dropping the broom seeming somewhat very distracted, he sat up, to see his mother who sat in a chair next to his bed, her eyes opened in the sightless sleep of Elves. He shook her awake. She smiled instantly in relief.  
"Ai, you are awake. The kingdom may fall, your father can concern himself with that. But I will rest well now, that you are well."Legolas straighted up, slowly, in pain even with the quick healing of his kind. An off subject question came to mind.  
"Beg pardon mum, but Morwen...she seemed abit....."  
"Distracted." a mournful worried look came to her time weathered eyes,"Yes her family has suffered much this day, even though it is only her now, Her father in Valanoir is weeping, I know it."  
"No.....what happened? Her father isn't in the undying lands, he's here, why do you say this??" Legolas' voice filled with panic, in concern for his close friend, "She wasn't hurt? I remember seeing her fight, right before.....but it surprised me, she hates fighting so much."  
"Calm down, calm down, Thranduilion! You are letting you head get away with you, you cannot work yourself into a panic, or you wont' beable to help yourself or your friend." She paused, Legolas thought that it was his mother who was over reacting.,"she was not hurt, her father left for the Haven's today, after Calen-"  
"No" Legolas said in flat disbeleif. Calen, was Morwen's little Brother, the one Morwen's mother died giving birth to. Tears brimmed his mother's eyes.  
"The Elflings were out with the elders who were assigned as Nannies. They came back just as the attack started, Many of the elders are dead, and three elflings were killed,"she looked around to the pale dull faces of those many wounded," And there are many many more, laying dead in the cold halls, awaiting barrial, and many more to come."  
Legolas didn't know if the tears were out of compassion for her people or of the great gentlness and caring that she was known throughout the land for. With a sad smile she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, as if he were an elfling. But he didn't mind, "Quel esta" (rest well)  
She left her son who stared blankly ahead of him.Trying to comprehend what Morwen, his life-long friend was going through. But he couldn't, as no one could comprehend how he felt he could not meet up to the expectation of his father, and could not forget the look of absolute shame and embarressment on his father's face.  
Instead of resting well, he found himself in a repeating dream that haunted him through his sleep. Images ranging from little Calen laughing as a care free babe, then being cut down and killed (somthing that he did not witness but his mind easily made it yp and engraved it into the lengthy memory of elfs.) To his peace loving compremizing her morals and resorting to violence to protect fleeing little ones and to cure the redness in her eyes, there from sudden madness, wanting revenge. And the ever lingering painful glare of absolute shame in his father's eyes.  
To say he did not "rest well" would be an understatement.  
  
*****  
  
Sorry this took so long, I've had a very VERY hard last half of the year. In school and in personal life. But with summer coming I want to write and take my time, doing this the way I wanted to write it, well. But I'll try to be speedy about it. AND MY SPELL CHECK IS BROKEN, don't tell me my typos. I know them well. 


End file.
